marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
She-Hulk (LOTM)
Jennifer Walters is a lawyer who was turned into the gamma powered green skinned powerhouse known as the She-Hulk when she mysteriously received some of her cousin Bruce Banner's blood in a transfusion. Jennifer Walter's personality changes when she becomes She-Hulk. Jenny/She-Hulk is the protagonist of the She-Hulk Netflix series; which focuses on She-Hulk's fight against gamma-powered criminals as well as regular human mobsters. The series also focuses on the interplay between the two sides of the heroine's personality. History Jennifer Walter was born in Los Angeles. Her father Sheriff Morris Walters was a corrupt cop. As a child Jennifer Walters witnessed her father abuse his authority. Jennifer Walters was attracted to comic books because she needed to escape into a world where the good guys could win. Her favourite comic books were reprints of gold and silver age stories, especially comics about the super-heroine known as the Blonde Phantom. As Jennifer got older she decided that comics were something she needed to put behind her. She needed to grow up and learn how to live in the real world. Unfortunately the world she lives in just happens to be the Marvel Cinematic Universe so her attempts at being grounded and realistic often backfire. Jennifer Walters has a minor case of "skully syndrome". She retained a sense of justice which is why she decided to become an attorney. Jennifer Walters defended a gangster who wanted to turn states evidence against a mob boss named Nick Trask. Nick Trask sent to an assasin to kill Walter's client and Jennifer was accidentally shot as well. Jennifer Walters survives and is taken to the hospital where she mysteriously recieves some of her cousin Bruce Banner's blood in a transfusion. The Gamma irradiated blood mutates Jennifer giving her the power to transform into She-Hulk; a witty, reckless, and shamelessly sexual green skinned powerhouse with all of Jennifer's intelligence but none of her fears or inhibitions. When Jennifer gets out of the hospital she finds that none of the charges made against Nick Trask stuck and that the man who killed her client and almost killed her is going to get away scott free unless she does something. Jennifer also discovers her powers weren't an accident and that she isn't alone. Someone has been preforming experiments on unwitting, unwilling, or unaware subjects. Most of the test subjects have died horrible deaths but a few have gained powers like Jennifer. Jennifer Walters is the only one of the "gamma infected" who doesn't use her powers for evil or become on unthinking monster when she transforms. Personalities Jennifer Walters: ''' Jennifer Walters is an antisocial, by the book, sexually repressed lawyer who works hard but doesn't have much of a life outside of work. She has a strong moral center but is a pragmatist who operates by real world logic. Unlike her cousin Bruce who is straight up afraid of the Hulk, Jennifer is addicted to the power and the sense of freedom she gets from turning into She-Hulk. Early in season 1 Jennifer is in denial about this and talks about her alter ego as if they were two different people and as though She-Hulk were a misbehaving teenager. '''She-Hulk She-Hulk is a witty and reckless and shamelessly sexual green-skinned power-house with all of Jennifer's intelligence but none of her inhibitions. She-Hulk is an idealist who operates by comic book logic. She-Hulk does whatever she wants or feels is right and makes up the rules as she goes along. She-Hulk is also prone to lamp-shade hanging cliches, formulas, and logical inconsistencies in the narrative. Early in season 1 She-Hulk incorrectly believes she's part of a goofy light-hearted episodic adventure series , instead of a mature serialized Marvel Netflix show. Interplay She-Hulk and Jennifer are not two separate people, they are two halves of the same whole. Ultimately the two sides of her personality need to work together in order to triumph. Relationships Jill Stevens Jill Stevens was one of Jennifer's only friends. Jill knew Jennifer back in high school and they managed to stay in touch. Unlike Jennifer; Jill Stevens is outgoing and spunky character, unfortunately nobody treats her with respect and that includes Jennifer. Jennifer doesn't feel ready to confide in Jill about her secrets. Jill Stevens is shot and killed in the 2nd episode before Jennifer can tell her anything. Dennis "Buck" Bukoski Dennis Bukoski is an arrogant lawyer who seems to have a bit of a rivalry with Jennifer Walters. He can be charming when it's convenient for him (such as in the courtroom) but otherwise he is an obnoxious prick. Buck does care for Jennifer however and when he thinks she or somebody else he cares about is in danger he drops the douchbag act and shows remarkable bravery and compassion. Then he goes back to acting like a prick as soon as the crisis is over. Even when he's trying to be heroic however he's still an arrogant male chauvenist. Buck Bukoski immediately assumes the worst about the She-Hulk every time he encounters her and is prone to blaming her for things the villains do. He often makes situations worse by trying to warn people about the She-Hulk. Dr Daniel Ridge Daniel Ridge is one of the doctors who operated on Jennifer Walters after she was shot and gave her the transfusion of gamma irradiated blood. Daniel realizes right away that something is wrong. He is the first person to discover Jennifer's secret identity, he becomes her confidant and eventual lover. Dr Daniel Ridge spends much of season1 researching the "Gamma infected" and trying to develop a way to cure their condition, so the She-Hulk can defeat her enemies without killing them. Unlike in the Flash where the good guys have tons of futuristic equipment at their disposal and can work out how to neutralize the villains powers in a single episode, Dr Daniel Ridge has limited resources and his search for a cure is drawn out process with several failures. Dr Ridge sees the gamma villains as victim of an illness and doesn't believe their responsible for their own actions. Initially Dr Ridge is in love with Jennifer Walters but is intimidated by her alter ego. Dr Daniel Ridge eventually plans to cure Jennifer Walters of the She-Hulk. Louise Mason "Weezi" Misses Mason is an eccentric and mysterious old woman who is the second person to learn Jennifer's secret. She has a job as the secretary to the District Attorney who has given her the unaffectionate nickname Weezi. Unlike Dr Ridge who Jennifer chose to confide in, Louise discovered her secret by accident and then basically blackmailed Jennifer Walters into hanging out with her and letting her tag along on the She-Hulk's adventures. Weezi claims to have once lived a very full and adventurous life as a crime fighter know as the Blond Phantom but she gave it up to be a wife and mother, now that her husband is dead and her daughter is grown up her life feels empty. Weezi confides this story to Jennifer who doesn't buy it for one second, telling Louise Mason "The blond phantom doesn't exist, she is just a fictional comic book character ". When Jennifer turns into the She-Hulk this skepticism is forgotten and the two get along famously. It's unclear how much of the history that Louise tells Jennifer is true, how much is a deception, and how much is the product of a delusional mind. Sheriff Morris Walters Morris Walters and his daughter have a complicated relationship where they are at odds with each other most of the time. Jennifer sees her father as a bully who uses his power to extort and intimidate innocent people, she also sees him as a coward for catering to the whims of the LA mobsters. The way Morris Walters sees it Los Angeles was a corrupt hellhole before he was born and it will be a corrupt hellhole long after he's dead. Morris Walters sees her daughter as a naive do-gooder and is afraid she will get herself killed messing with the status quo. Morris Walters tries to sabatoge his daughters attempts to collect evidence against Nick Trask.